Sorcerer
Sorcerers create magic the way a poet creates poems, with inborn talent honed by practice. They have no books, no mentors, no theories—just raw power that they direct at will. Sorcerers have magical power because the blood of magical beings courses through their veins. Dragons, fey, fiends and celestials all might be the source of the magic in a sorcerer’s bloodline. It’s true that sorcerers often have striking good looks, usually with a touch of the exotic that hints at an unusual heritage. Some hold that the claim is either an unsubstantiated boast on the part of certain sorcerers or envious gossip on the part of those who lack the sorcerer’s gift. Adventures The typical sorcerer adventures in order to improve his abilities. Only by testing his limits can he expand them. A sorcerer’s power is inborn—part of his soul. Developing this power is a quest in itself for many sorcerers, regardless of how they wish to use their power. Some good sorcerers are driven by the need to prove themselves. Marked as different by their power, they seek to win a place in society and to prove themselves to others. Evil sorcerers, however, also feel themselves set apart from others—apart and above. They adventure to gain power over those they look down upon. Characteristics Sorcerers cast spells through innate power rather than through careful training and study. Their magic is intuitive rather than logical. Sorcerers know fewer spells than wizards do and acquire powerful spells more slowly than wizards, but they can cast spells more often and have no need to select and prepare their spells ahead of time. Sorcerers do not specialize in certain schools of magic the way wizards sometimes do. Since sorcerers gain their powers without undergoing the years of rigorous study that wizards go through, they don’t have the background of arcane knowledge than most wizards have. However, they do have more time to learn fighting skills, and they are proficient with simple weapons. Alignment For a sorcerer, magic is an intuitive art, not a science. Sorcery favours the free, chaotic, creative spirit over the disciplined mind, so sorcerers tend slightly toward chaos over law. Background Sorcerers develop rudimentary powers at puberty. Their first spells are incomplete, spontaneous, uncontrolled, and sometimes dangerous. A household with a budding sorcerer in it may be troubled by strange sounds or lights, which can create the impression that the place is haunted. Eventually, the young sorcerer understands the power that he has been wielding unintentionally. From that point on, he can begin practicing and improving his powers. Sometimes a sorcerer is fortunate enough to come under the care of an older, more experienced sorcerer, someone who can help him understand and use his new powers. More often, however, sorcerers are on their own, feared by erstwhile friends and misunderstood by family. Sorcerers have no sense of identity as a group. Unlike wizards, they gain little by sharing their knowledge and have no strong incentive to work together. Role A sorcerer tends to define his role based on his spell selection. A sorcerer who focuses on damage-dealing spells becomes a centre of the party’s offensive power. Another may rely on more subtle magics, such as charms and illusions, and thus take a quieter role. A party with a sorcerer should strongly consider including a second spell caster, such as a bard, cleric, druid, or even a wizard, to make up for the sorcerer’s lack of versatility. Since a sorcerer often has a powerful presence that gives him a way with people, he may serve as the “face” for an adventuring party, negotiating, bargaining, and speaking for others. The sorcerer’s spells often help him sway others or gain information, so he makes an excellent spy or diplomat for an adventuring party. Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Sorcerer Category:Arcane Spell Casting